


Tomorrow

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 days of skyeward smut, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hate Sex, Office AU, Plot What Plot, being interrupted during office party, no bad guys au, well not really hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hates Grant Ward. Who is now her partner on her newest project. Except she doesn't really hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for **grantsskye** from tumblr, as a thank you for all her amazing gifsets and episode related conversations. And for being such a cutiepie.

Skye wasn't sure how she found herself in this position.

 

This was an impossibility. The unthinkable. The never – gonna – happen, not in one million years. And yet here she was, in her own office, sitting on her work desk with her skirt pulled up and her panties forgotten somewhere on the floor, trying not to scream while being eaten out.

 

“Ward,” she half warned, half pleaded. In between her legs, he just pushed another finger into her and Skye bit her lip not to scream.

 

How was this happening? She hated him. Except she obviously wanted to fuck him, but wouldn't – shouldn't ever let him and his damn mouth come close, and now he was causing fireworks behind her eyelids with his tongue,

 

“Ward, stop,” she said, panting. To her surprise he did, and looked up. His eyes were dark and he was panting just as hard as she was, and she realized he was trying not to visibly recoil. “No. I don't mean stop – stop. I mean, stop doing that and put your dick in me,” she said.

 

The relief on his face shouldn't made her smile but it did. He unzipped his pants and she pushed a little closer to the edge. He entered her and put his lips on hers.

 

It occurred to Skye that they didn't really kiss before that. He was biting down her throat and pushing his fingers in her panties when they ran away from the rest of the party, but they didn't kiss. His tongue in her mouth somehow felt even more intense than his dick inside her. She moaned at his fingers digging in her flesh as she clutched him between her thighs as he fucked her into the table hard enough to make it rattle.

 

Hopefully it was as firm as Coulson claimed when he got it. But if she and Ward break it maybe Hydra Engineering can make a better one. It was only fitting.

 

The way he was fucking her promised an intense finish. It was only moments away as they kissed and gripped at each other but then her phone started to ring.

 

“Don't stop,” she moaned quietly, hoping that whoever was calling would give up.

 

They didn't, thought.

 

Irritated at having her orgasm ruined, Skye pulled away to look at the phone. It was Coulson.

 

“Yes?”

 

She was still panting.

 

“Skye, where are you? I need you down here for – are you running?”

 

“Um,” she started, looking at Ward, still between her legs, his hair a mess. There was a mark of her bite low on the side of his throat. “Not exactly? I'll be down in a moment,” she said.

 

He pulled out of her when she started to button up her blouse. He looked the way she felt.

 

“We'll continue this?” she asked.

 

“Count on it,” he smirked.

 

Skye put her clothes and hair back in order. Her panties were a lost cause, though.

 

*

 

The rest of the evening was a torture. The obligation of greeting each and every business partner was competing with the itch between her legs. Ward spent the evening beside John Garrett, whom Skye loathed, but now pretended she didn't because that was what business partnerships were about. (She had no idea how Coulson did it. Stuff you do for higher goals, she guessed. Ward watched her from his spot next to Garrett and the wetness between her legs refused to go away.)

 

Then, three excruciating hours later, she was still turned on and Ward walked up behind her. Close enough to feel him. He didn't touch her, though.

 

“I think it's safe to get away from here,” he whispered.

 

“My place. Meet me on the parking lot in ten minutes,” was all she said.

 

She resisted to touch herself as she waited for him in the car. She even refused to look at him when he sat inside next to her. His hand on her thigh was a tantalizing promise as she tried to set a record at arriving to her building.

 

The hand low on her back as they walked to the elevator felt like burning through her clothes. Skye kept a straight face even as he lifted her skirt and placed his palm on her naked ass. The keys in her hand rattled, going in on her second attempt, The door clicked softly and then thudded shut as she threw away her coat and stepped out of her heels.

 

“Follow me,” she said, walking in front of Ward, unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it on the floor. They entered her bedroom and she stepped out of her skirt, standing barefoot on the thick carpet. Her hands went to unclasp her lacey bra, but Ward stopped her before she could.

 

“Leave it on,” he said, thumbing her nipple through the lace. “Garter too,” he said.

 

Skye nodded, feeling her mouth go dry as she watched him methodically undress. He let his clothes fall away while keeping his eyes on her. She climbed the bed and crawled backwards, until her back met the pillows. She stared at his broad chest and narrow hips and hard dick as he crawled towards her. Then he was between her spread legs and he was slipping inside, pushing, stretching her and she felt she could scream of relief. She did. She screamed as he picked up exactly where they left off, fucking her hard and bending to suck on her tits through the fine, fine lace. Under him Skye fell apart, her hips peeling off the mattress.

 

“I fucking hate you,” she panted. “But you fuck so good.”

 

He bent his head to kiss her, surprisingly gently, until she caught her breath. His dick was still inside of her.

 

“Care to fuck a little bit more?” he asked.

 

Skye grinned. He fucked her from behind while she screamed into her pillow. He let her ride his face and he fucked her again and let her blow him. Then he fucked her with his fingers while her hand was wrapped around his dick. It was only fair, she thought. They just became business partners. Partners were supposed to lend each other a hand.

 

Later, she lay sweaty and spent next to him, wondering how was she supposed to get up tomorrow.

 

“Hey Ward?” she said, laying boneless next to him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“This was pretty hot hate sex,” she said, decidedly not looking at him, because if there was anything like rejection on his face she didn't want to see it. “Which sucks, because I kind don't hate you that much any more -”

 

“What are you saying, Skye?” he asked, his voice serious and without the usual snark.

 

“If we were to repeat that, I'd be game,” she said to the ceiling. She definitely wasn't holding her breath as she imagined how working with him on joint projects would feel after this. Especially if she never got to fuck him again.

 

The moment of silence felt like an eternity.

 

“Well you wore me out tonight,” he said easily, “so I doubt I'd be of any use. But tomorrow...” he rolled to his side and covered her naked breast with his hand. It was big enough to cover it whole.

 

Skye grinned, suddenly happy. That was a strange feeling, but she wasn't going to question it. Okay, maybe she didn't really hate Ward.

 

“Tomorrow,” she said, opening her mouth to his kiss.  


End file.
